The present invention relates to a hinge comprising a hinge arm; a mounting plate by means of which said hinge arm can be mounted to a furniture side wall; a hinge member, said hinge arm being hingedly connected to said hinge member; an adjustment screw having a screw thread to adjust the position of said hinge arm with respect to said mounting plate, said mounting plate having a slot open at one end and having two elongated rims opposed to each other.
In conventional hinges the hinge arm is secured on a base plate by means of a clamping screw. To make it possible to adjust the position of the hinge arm in the direction of the depth of the article of furniture this clamping screw protrudes through a slot in the hinge arm.
Further lateral adjustment of the hinge arm with respect to a side wall of the piece of furniture is possible. According to the prior art this lateral adjustment is achieved by an adjustment screw which is screwed into a female thread in the hinge arm and has a head which is anchored in the base plate.
With modern hinges hinge arm is mounted on an intermediate piece which is situated between the hinge arm and the base plate.
An example for such a hinge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,622. When mounting such a hinge it is sufficient to hang the intermediate piece which is screwed to the hinge arm onto the base plate and to tilt the hinge arm with the intermediate piece towards to the side wall of the piece of furniture whereby the intermediate piece is automatically arrested on the base plate with adjustment of the position of the hinge arm with respect to the base plate is still possible. In this case the adjustment screw is screwed into a female thread in the hinge arm and is anchored with its head in the intermediate piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,028 shows a hinge with a hinge arm and a base plate whereby the hinge arm is mounted on the base plate by means of an adjustment screw which is anchored in elongated slots. The rings of the slots are staged with respect to each other thereby providing a better hold for the head of the adjustment screw.
A disadvantage of the hinges according to the prior art is that depending on the lateral displacement of the hinge arm the adjustment screw can project so far from the hinge arm that it is considered as inconvenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hinge of the afore-mentioned kind whereby the adjustment screw is always flush with the hinge arm independent of the lateral position of the hinge arm with respect to the base plate.
According to the invention this is achieved in that said adjustment screw is mounted in said hinge arm so as to be turnable but axially undisplaceable with respect to said hinge arm; and the opposed rims of the slot engage in the screw thread of the adjustment screw, so that the adjustment screw can be screwed into the slot of the mounting plate.
The mounting plate can be a base plate which is directly mounted on a side wall of a piece of furniture or it can be an intermediate piece which is mounted on a base plate.